Of hats and strawberries
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Urahara blinked. Where's his in-denial Berry? Where's that cute blush, when the teen denied having affectionate feelings for him and called him a delusional pervert?
1. Chapter 1

**Betaed by and dedicated to God (FreakinMi)**

**Pairing: **Urahara/Ichigo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the blindfold :P

**Warning: **fluff, yaoi, first smut attempt, first time writing 'bout Urahara – possible OOC-ness

**A/N: **No hats had been harmed while writing this fic. And even if they were – blame Goat-face XD. 's all :P

Enjoy!

---

**Of hats and strawberries**

- Hey. - The familiar voice roused Urahara Kisuke from his new invention (a new brand of male underwear immune to any kind of low blow damage and guarding ones' possession like a watchdog).

- Oh hello there, Kurosaki-kun. A pleasure to see you. - He chirped happily, instantly disposing of his creation well-aware that his teen's wrath could inflict lasting damage in very sensitive places. Fortunately for him and his future sex life, Ichigo hadn't noticed anything suspicious – or more like limited himself to rolling his eyes. - What brings you here? I thought you were busy with studying for your exams? - he sat at the low table in the middle of the room gesturing for the teen to sit down as well.

- Yeah, but I decided to take a day off to relax a bit. - he sat not too far away from Urahara, placing a medium-sized box on the table before him smirking mentally as his lover averted his eyes from him towards the item.

- What brings you here then? I'm sure that your friends would be more than happy to see you. - He questioned bringing himself closer to the teen still eying the box curiously. - Or did you miss me so much that you couldn't focus on studying and had to come and see me even if just for a few seconds to relieve your longing? - He struck faster than lightning and risked a quick kiss wary of the teen's free hands. Instead of delivering a punch however, those hands in question framed his face before he could move away and brought him even closer to deepen the kiss. Now that's something new. His Strawberry would usually either beat him to a pulp, try to wriggle out of his grasp or if all else failed call him names and yell at him until Kisuke reduced him to a moaning puddle of goo.

- Mmm. Maybe. - The teen answered licking his lips when they broke apart. Urahara blinked. Where's his in-denial Berry? Where's that cute blush, when the teen denied having affectionate feelings for him and called him a delusional pervert? Not that he was complaining, but Ichigo acted somewhat un-Ichigo like. If he was asked to give the teen's behavior a name he'd say that Kurosaki was seducing him. - Do you know what day it is today? - Ichigo asked almost purring.

- It's Saturday. The 6th of June to be exact.

- Yes. - The teen leaned closer placing his hands on the older man's tights. He nibbled at Urahara's earlobe earning himself a gasp from the man. - And?

- And? - he pulled his Strawberry in his lap letting him straddle him. It wasn't often that Ichigo didn't act all prudish and unwilling. He entwined his fingers in orange strands tugging Kurosaki in for a kiss, but Ichigo stopped him placing a finger on his lips.

- You don't know what today is? - Urahara didn't really listen to the teen instead he tried to bite the annoying digit.

- Not really. - He caught the hand that stopped him from devouring those sinfully delicious lips, but the teen's warm body already left his lap.

- I see. - And before he knew it the teen left the Shouten taking the mysterious box with him.

---

After the Winter War had been won – Aizen had been locked up in a secret part of Seiretei with fluffy, white rooms without windows – everything went back to its peaceful and boring routine. It looked like there would be few occasions for the two of them to meet, but as days went by they happened to stumble upon each other every now and again, both of them looking for a chance to develop the platonic relationship, that came into existence without any of them being aware of it, further. Urahara teased and flirted with the teen as often as he could, adding an innuendo here and there. And Ichigo acted like all Ichigos do – he blushed and scowled calling him a pervert, but always came back for more. They danced around each other like that for a few months until Yoruichi gave them a push. Literally.

They were at it again, with the teen leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his trademark scowl spoiled by a blush while Urahara stood maybe a little bit too close (or too far) with his arm propped on the wall at the side of Ichigo's head. The blonde shopkeeper had been saying something about strawberries and devouring them when a tanned hand appeared out of nowhere and pushed him into the teen. The small proximity between their faces had been reduced to nothing as their lips met. They looked at each other with wide eyes, Ichigo's face now the same color as a tomato (Yoruichi sniggering in the background), but neither of them moved away. And soon enough their surroundings lost meaning and they ravished each other's mouths with so much passion that even the Cat-Woman blushed.

And that was exactly one year ago.

---

Urahara didn't forget. Or not entirely. The new underwear was supposed to be a present for his Strawberry. However, he got so immersed in work - his head full of ideas on how to keep other semes form his lover – that he lost track of time. Besides, you couldn't really expect him to think straight when Ichigo was near. It took all of his self-control not to ravish the teen whenever he saw him.

He was now on his way to the Kurosaki Clinic with every intent of apologizing to Ichigo. He hoped that the teen would forgive him, otherwise he wouldn't get laid for some time. He entered the Kurosaki household wary of an overprotective father. The last time he had been here his precious hat had been destroyed – courtesy of one medical-tool-armored Kurosaki Isshin – before he even reached the stairs. They never thought of hiding the fact that they were going out, but maybe it would have been better not to tell Isshin that his lovely son got himself a boyfriend. His old friend went into berserk mode almost instantly after hearing the news (Urahara briefly wondered what would happen to him if Isshin found out that his son was no longer a virgin).

It looked like Isshin was nowhere near the Clinic and Urahara moved up the stairs towards Ichigo's room. (insert dramatic Jaws shark-swimming-towards-prey-music - FreakinMi)

As he stood before the door to the teen's room he played with the thought of knocking, but decided against it thinking that it would warn Ichigo and give him time to run away or prepare ammunition. So instead of announcing his presence he opened the door carefully thankful that no random objects or limbs came flying his way. Though he wouldn't mind at all if the teen decided to throw his soul-less body at him and flee the room. On the contrarily, he would be more than happy to have fun... errrr... take care of the body.

He was welcomed by a dark, empty room lighted only be the moonlight coming in through the window. He furrowed his brows wondering where his Strawberry might have gone off to, cursing the fact, that over the time they were together Ichigo finally learned how to conceal his reiatsu. It had something to do with the threat of being pounced by the perverted shopkeeper appearing out of nowhere. As soon as he stepped into the room, deciding to wait for his Strawberry's arrival, the door closed behind him. He was in the process of turning around to check what or who was the cause when suddenly darkness engulfed him as his eyes were covered by a piece of cloth tied at the back of his head. A wave of well-known power washed over him as Ichigo revealed himself, the trademark grin immediately plastered on Urahara's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a hand was placed on his back and he was pushed to move forwards. He guessed that he was steered towards the teen's bed and soon enough his knees collided with the aforementioned piece of furniture. Turned around and lightly pushed he landed on the covers with a soft thump. Urahara could of course say something perverted, protest or take over, but he was curious as to where this was going. His smile grew even wider as a certain weight deposited itself in his lap. Warm lips descended on his as long, slender fingers busied themselves with taking Urahara's clothes off. The hat went first - thrown to the side and rolling for a few seconds on its brim before colliding with the wall. Next was the haori – hands slipping under the material and pushing it off of broad shoulders slowly while Ichigo's tongue probed at the blonde's lips immediately gaining entrance and exploring his mouth thoroughly. The older male couldn't sit still any longer and let Ichigo have all the fun. He engulfed the teen's tongue with his own and gave the muscle a harsh suck eliciting a moan from his Strawberry. He wrapped one arm around the boy's waist bringing him closer, as the other one moved lower to squeeze the teen's rump. Ichigo however had other plans. He pushed Urahara to lay down on the bed laying with him as he was still held by the man. Then he grabbed the naughty hands and released himself from their hold bringing them above the blonde's head tying them together.

- You had this all planned, right? - Urahara guessed grinning.

- Shush. Or do you want me to gag you? - He heard a hint of playfulness in the boy's voice.

- No matter how alluring and kinky it sounds I hope you won't do that. Besides, you want me moaning and begging underneath you, don't you? - Silence and a rustle of material, probably Ichigo looking for something to gag the blonde with, were his answer. - Ok, ok. I won't say another word.

Ichigo leaned down to lick at the column of his throat as his hands proceeded to rid him of the rest of his clothes, his fingers now working on untying the sash, which wasn't really that difficult since the blond never tied it tightly (always ready to undress in a matter of seconds). After throwing the sash aside, he opened Urahara's shirt, his hands moving sensually over the taut muscles while his mouth was busy nipping and sucking on the skin of the blonde's neck. The teen made sure to leave a mark and then moved higher until he reached his lover's ear and nibbled at the lobe, at the same time rubbing the pert nipples with his thumbs. Urahara moaned despite himself cursing his sensitive ears. He tugged at the material restraining his hands, but stopped immediately when Ichigo tweaked his nipples. Then without a warning, the teen's body rose from him leaving him cold, but before he could protest he felt his hakama being pulled down, the material sliding over his erection slowly making him aware of how aroused he was. He shuddered as cool air washed over his hard member (he never bothered to wear underwear for the very same reason he never tied his sash too tight). The teen's hands moved up his legs towards his inner tights, the touch so light that he normally wouldn't be able to feel it. The blindfold, by cutting of his vision, sharpened all of his other senses. The gasps and groans he could barely muffle were like screams, the teen's rushed breath giving away his excitement turning Kisuke on even more. The cool air against his heated skin, the taste os his Strawberry as he was kissed, Ichigo's tongue and teeth grazing his neck, chest, that tongue lapping at his navel and moving lower, and lower until it reached his member licking it, teasing the tip, twirling around the head and swallowing – all of this felt many times stronger than usually and all too soon he came hard in the teen's mouth. He could feel himself on Ichigo's lips as the younger male moved up to kiss him as he came down from his orgasm, still painfully hard. The teen ground his hips down on Kisuke's announcing that his show still hadn't come to an end and placed three of his fingers on Urahara's lips. Realization downed and the blonde happily sucked on the digits relishing the moan he provoked. He bit on the fingers lightly indicating that they were lubricated enough. And then he regretted having the blindfold on. He had a vivid imagination, but seeing his lover prepare himself for him would be times better than any mental image his mind could serve. He knew that the teen hovered above him, because he could feel his breath on his face. However, with his hands tied he couldn't do anything but wait, even if the moans in his ear drove him mad.

- Untie me. - He asked. More like begged. But the only answer he gained was a really loud moan – a sign that Ichigo managed to hit his prostate.

Then the teen whimpered and silenced the shopkeeper's upcoming request with a passionate kiss. Urahara tmoaned and threw his head back when they parted for breath and his lover hand caught his member guiding it towards his entrance. He threw his head back against the bed as Ichigo impaled himself on him moaning his Strawberry's name as the teen took him all the way in engulfing him with his heat. The eldest Kurosaki sibling paused then, trying to catch his breath and relax his lower muscles, moving his hips in a circular motion to widen himself. He then pushed himself up, until only the tip of the blonde's length was left inside him, and then down slowly. Soon, the tempo of his movements increased, Urahara moving his hips with him pushing in deeply and now hitting the teen's prostate every time, the teen's lower muscles squeezing his erection. With a harsh thrust he send his lover over the edge, Ichigo screaming his name out loud fueling his own release. He rocked his hips a few more times to ride out his orgasm. The teen collapsed on top of him totally spent barely able to untie the material restraining the blonde's hands. Urahara flexed his wrists a bit, his hands numb, untied the blindfold and gathered Ichigo in his arms.

- Happy anniversary. - Was the last thing the teen mumbled before sleep overtook him. The blonde smiled lovingly and brushed a few orange strands from the sweaty forehead and kissed him lightly joining him in dream land.

---

Urahara let out a content sigh, as long fingers combed through his hair. They were still in the teen's bedroom and had yet to leave the teen's bed. The blonde's head was deposited in his lover's lap, who wore a content, lazy smile and a green and white striped hat which was a bit too big for him and fell over his eyes every few minutes. Kisuke earned himself a hit when he told Ichigo how adorable he looked, the teen saying something about it sounding degrading. But despite sounding angry he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Urahara's lips.

- So what was in the box? - The blonde asked disturbing the silence.

- Box? Oh. - He regretted saying anything for a moment as he was shoved off of Ichigo's lap as the teen stood to rummage in the drawer, but the teen came back soon and resumed his position, Urahara's head back in his lap. - It's for you. - Ichigo blushed as he offered the blonde the box.

Urahara examined it for a few second before opening it. He couldn't suppress a grin when he saw what was in the box.

- Strawberries?

- Shut up. - The teen scowled. - I remembered you saying that you like them, that one time when it wasn't intended to be a pun, and bought these for you. They're really sweet.

Urahara leaned up and kissed the teen on the cheek, chuckling as Ichigo blushed even more.

- Thank you. But I like this Strawberry even more.

- Yeah, yeah. I know. - the teen smiled despite himself. - So, where's my present?

Damn. He hoped that Ichigo had forgotten about that. He could already feel the teen's wrath, when he imagined his reaction on him giving him the Seme-safe underwear.

- Well, about that... want to play with the blindfold again?


	2. Omake

_Do forgive me for this, but I just had to use the leftover notes :P_

**Of Hats and Strawberries Ending Omake**

Urahara let out a content sigh, as long fingers combed through his hair. They were still in the teen's bedroom and had yet to leave the teen's bed. The blonde's head was deposited in his lover's lap, who wore a content, lazy smile and a green and white striped hat which was a bit too big for him and fell over his eyes every few minutes. Kisuke earned himself a hit when he told Ichigo how adorable he looked, the teen saying something about it sounding degrading. But despite sounding angry he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Urahara's lips.

- So what was in the box? - The blonde asked disturbing the silence.

- Box? Oh. - He regretted saying anything for a moment as he was shoved off of Ichigo's lap as the teen stood to rummage in the drawer, but the teen came back soon and resumed his position, Urahara's head back in his lap. - It's for you. - Ichigo blushed as he offered the box to the blonde who was now seated beside him.

- So what's inside? - He questioned eyeing his present suspiciously. A wide grin graced his features. - After what we just did I hope it's something kinky. - He winked at the teen and chuckled as that sweet blush got even darker.

Shut up and open it already. - The teen scowled, but observed closely as Urahara opened his present.

- Boxers. You bought me boxers. - That was more of a statements than a question. Kisuke eyed the aforementioned piece of clothing in his hands as if looking for some hidden buttons. He smiled when he noticed a little strawberry on the left side of the otherwise completely black underwear. - Are they maybe some special boxers with an anti-seme/uke mechanism that'll keep me from pouncing anyone else but you or that someone from ravishing me? Or maybe they'll make me come at you're every command? Oh, are they made so only you'd be able to take them off of me? I never knew you were so possessive. - The grin he wore threatened to split his face.

- Nothing of the like, idiot. They're normal underwear. Normal.

- Then why?

- Well, - Ichigo was now blushing so hard he might explode any second. The teen scratched his cheek nervously. - as fun as having you naked in a matter of three seconds is, I'd like us to take our time sometimes and make it last. - He finished quietly.

- Oh. - He regarded the teen for a short while, smiling at the delicious blush colouring the teens face. Then he smirked, his perverted nature taking over and disturbing the sweet moment. - So... you want me to strip for you? My, my, Kurosaki-kun, you naughty boy.

- That's not what I meant! - exclaimed the teen at what Urahara only laughed and leaned to nuzzle the puffy, red cheek affectionately.

- You sure about that? Because I wouldn't mind giving you a show. - Ichigo just sent him a glare and turned away. - Aww, don't be mad. I really like them. - He put his present down and held the teen's chin so he wouldn't turn away from him any further as he planted a kiss on his cheek. - Thank you. - The shopkeeper whispered in Ichigo's ear. The teen, pacified rather quickly, turned to face the blonde and the second kiss landed on his lips.

- So where's my present?

- It's actually pretty funny, you know. I have boxers for you too. - He produced his fan out of nowhere and hid his face behind it. Kurosaki arched a brow at that.

- With special features like the ones you talked about earlier?

- How did you kn... - he was cut of abruptly as he was pushed of the bed. He was now on the floor, his butt in pain and an angry teen looking down at him from the bed.

- What was that for? - He whined not even trying to lift himself up.

- For being a pervert.

- I only care for your safety, Kurosaki-kun. And here's how you thank me. - He pouted. The teen let out a sigh.

- Quit whining and get up already. - He stretched out his hand to pull his lover up, but the blonde had other plans and Ichigo ended on the floor instead, his body pinned down by Urahara's weight.

- Now, let me show you how to use the blindfold properly.


End file.
